


On the house

by Loredib (Loredi)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kurt receives a cup, he blushes and blinks and tries to make sense of it, but he cannot. </p><p>Come with me back to the second season (?), probably. I’m nostalgic but have a bad memory. I mean that season with Sebastian and The Lima Bean, you know which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pana_po_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pana_po_o/gifts).



**On the house**

 

 

_The Lima Bean, Wednesday, 4:00 p.m._

 

The first time it happens Kurt blushes and blinks and tries to make sense of it, but he cannot.

 

He is alone at the Lima Bean after class, minutes after Blaine’s call.

 

“Sorry,” he'd said, bashful and gentlemanly as ever. “I just have too much homework. Rain check?”

 

Despite believing Dalton can assign that much homework, Kurt is in a bad mood. Lately, he realizes with deep sadness, Blaine cancels dates at the drop of a hat.

 

His brooding stops when he reaches the bar and orders his usual. The barista, a young man with curly blond hair, smiles at him and writes his name on a cup. Until then, everything goes as usual. Then Kurt tries to hand him a bill and the barista widens his smile.

 

“Oh, no, no, no. It’s on the house.”

 

That is when Kurt blushes and blinks and tries to come up with an explanation. However, once he receives his coffee and goes to his table, he cannot find a reasonable one. Unless…

 

He glances back at the barista. Could it be that the barista has a… something with him? His interior sarcastic voice snorts. _As if_ , it says. You cannot even keep Blaine interested.

 

He sips his coffee calmly, pondering.

 

* * * * *

 

_The Lima Bean, Sunday, 11:00 a.m._

 

Of course ~~a crush…~~ _that_ was not a plausible explanation, he discovers with relief —and embarrassment— the second time it happens. This time a beautiful petite brunette barista is handling the orders. She reminds him of Rachel. And nope, he definitely cannot believe this woman can simply not notice his… well, his being _gay_. He’s even clinging to Blaine this time.

 

(“It’s Sunday morning, you have _no_ excuse,” he'd said to convince him.)

 

“On the house,” she says as she refuses to receive his money.

 

Same words, even same smile, it… kind of creeps him out.

 

Blaine smiles at her in turn and orders. He gets billed as usual, and though she smiles at him, it's obvious it's not with the same intention. The smile for Blaine says _be kind to the customers_ , whereas Kurt’s smile was more along the lines of _We share a secret, don’t we, sweetie?_

 

Blaine looks at Kurt in a funny way; then does this passive-aggressive dance in which he offers Kurt a chair while clinging to it until his knuckles go white. He sits and smiles, after Kurt does. It all feels a little fake.

 

Kurt sighs. Of all the things, this has gotten Blaine jealous. Not of him, but of free coffee and special treatment at Lima freaking Ohio’s only decent coffee shop. Kurt, multitasking, sips his coffee, regrets some of his life choices and wonders what possible secret he can share with The Lima Bean's baristas.

 

* * * * *

 

_The Lima Bean, Friday, 5:25 p.m._

 

The third time it happens, he is not even ordering. He is busy fighting with Sebastian over something or other—

 

“Seriously, do you live here? Why are you _always_ here?”

 

“Obviously _you_ would confuse a coffee shop décor with that of a house, seeing how you are dressed as one.”

 

“Oh, does my fashionable sense offend you?” he spits out, mock hurt. “Is it too risqué for your newscaster tastes?”

 

...then he gets absolutely distracted when the curly barista approaches and leaves a cup on the table. With his name on it.

 

“On the house!” he repeats, then heads straight back to the counter.

 

Kurt widens his eyes and looks at Sebastian, expecting the mockery that should follow.

 

But nothing happens. Oh, well, not _nothing_ —

 

“At least I’m not going for the weather-girl look you are,” Sebastian drawls.

 

Strangely, Kurt feels better that way. You see, he can make a good argument about this, hell, almost about anything, but he has no idea what even _is happening_ with the coffee.

 

“Oh, don’t you dare. You shouldn’t even be allowed to share your fashion opinions with the world. You could receive fashion lessons from Brittany’s _cat_.”

 

After that, when he sips his coffee, he finds out it's his favorite flavor. ~~His fight with Sebastian also is.~~

 

* * * * *

 

He breaks up with Blaine. Or Blaine breaks up with him. Anyway, an awkward conversation is involved and both end up flustered and confused and that is that for teenage dreams, or rather, for his first teenage dream.

 

His friends let some weeks pass by before bringing up anything related to relationships. And isn’t that just a feat for them? Kurt thinks he could throw them a “Thanks for avoiding the drama” party. Of course, just as he starts feeling comfortable, they start again.

 

Apparently, Mercedes saw the barista that one time.

 

“On the house!” she sniggers. “Guess who has a crush on my boo?”

 

And now she believes the curly barista has a crush on Kurt. He, after a moment of shock, finds himself on the position to accept it. It might be reasonable. Maybe the barista is buying coffee for him and having his co-workers help.  

 

Someone can have a crush on him, and that is okay. He can see himself moving on from Blaine —from his first boyfriend _ever_. He can see himself accepting someone else’s attentions and liking it. Moreover, well, the barista guy is nice. Would not be his first option if he had a choice, mind you, but his first option would not happen in a million years. One has to make do when one is a fabulous, single, young gay man in a small town. He makes a mental note to include something along those lines in his second Tony acceptance speech.

 

* * * * *

 

The Lima Bean, Friday, 4:12 p.m.

 

So, the last time it happens —while he is unaware of what “it” is—, he receives his free coffee before a call from his dad. He decides to take it outside, so he goes out with his satchel and his cup, assures his dad he is okay and yes, he can wait and give Carole a ride on the way home. Then, as it turns out he has some time to kill before picking her up, he decides to go back inside the Lima Bean to enjoy his free cup.

 

He is getting used to this. Today, he received his free coffee from a third barista, who must be new but nonetheless knew his order. He is thinking of how he is getting spoiled by this local café and how his life in New York will be so much more difficult without free coffee when he sees something that freezes him on the spot.

 

Sebastian. _The_ Sebastian comes out of The Lima Bean’s backroom with a porcelain cup and then proceeds to serve himself some coffee from a machine. That is… How can… Is it even? Kurt pinches himself. And nope, hysterical image of Sebastian Smythe as a Lima Bean barista is still there. At a loss, Kurt honest-to-god giggles, coffee in hand ~~and perfect hair~~ and everything.

 

Apparently, Sebastian has not seen him, which gives him the opportunity to watch him closely. Sebastian is not wearing an apron. Nor is he really behaving like a barista, seeing how he is taking the cup with him, and drinking while coming out from the bar.

 

When he heads towards a table, he almost bumps into Kurt. And, oh, oh, _his face_.

 

“Do you actually live here?” asks Kurt, who can’t help but keep on smiling smugly.

 

Sebastian looks like a deer in headlights for a second, and isn’t that a look for him?

 

“Do you actually wear boy clothes?” he tries to retort, but it’s a lost cause. Just as Kurt. Who is _losing it_.

 

“You seriously… you work here, don’t you?,” he tries to say, between fits of giggling.

 

That seems to hurt Sebastian’s rich-boy pride, as his reaction is more instinctual than reasoned.

 

“I would never…! My parents _own_ this place,” he spits. Then he freezes. “Fuck. Shit.”

 

Shit, indeed. That is… revealing.

 

“Then what’s…? Are you…? The coffee?” tries Kurt, so many things and so little time to speak all of them out.

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about, you’re babbling. It’s very unattractive, like a fish out of water. Who’s dressed like a girl and—”

 

He knows Sebastian is completely out of his element. “That doesn’t even _make sense.”_

 

“Why are you even here?” he almost screeches. “I saw you leaving!”

 

Kurt almost jumps in his place. He barely avoids it.

 

“And how often have you happened to _see me_ , Smythe?”

 

“Nevermind!”

 

Then Sebastian tries to escape, apparently his last resource when embarrassed. Kurt blocks his way.

 

“Come on, be brave and face the music for once in your life.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

He looks so embarrassed it has somehow stopped being hilarious and started being _cute._ Kurt gets emotional whiplash. He blames that feeling for his next words.

 

“At least come drink with me the coffee we got on your parents.”

 

Sebastian glares. However, he does not deceive Kurt, given how his shoulders look less tense.

 

“I’ll let you know that I’ve paid for every—”

 

“You are digging your own grave,” interrupts Kurt, gaily.

 

“—cup. I’m not some spoiled—“

 

“Don’t bite your tongue,” says Kurt, fondly, guiding Sebastian towards a table.

 

“—bastard.” finishes Sebastian, glaring at him.

 

That’s their first date. Sort of. Kurt refuses to count it as such, given that he hadn’t actually dressed for it.

 

* * * * *

 

_New York, about two years later_

 

Kurt is sitting at a cafeteria, near NYADA and far away from The Lima Bean. He’s feeling ecstatic and lonely at the same time. Ecstatic because he has just received the news for which he hoped for so long.

 

“I’M IN. NYADA HERE I GO!!!!!!!!! :o :o :o :D :D :D !!!!!”

 

Lonely because he can only share it with his friends and loved ones over the phone, and no matter how many exclamation marks and emoji he uses, he cannot convey how happy he is and how much he wishes someone was here with him.

 

“I love you so much. They won’t know what hit them” says Burt, the only one to answer his text with a phone call, because fathers do that.

 

“I love you too, dad,” he says. _And I miss you so much, I wish you were here, I need you so much, am I a baby because of that?,_ he adds mentally, so as not to upset his father.

 

“OMG, MY BOO <33333,” answers Mercedes.

 

Rachel is in class, so no signs from her, though she already knows.

 

“You deserve it. I wish you the best :),” from Blaine.

 

“Tahts graet!!” from Sam.

 

“DUDE,” from Puck.

 

“Duh,” from Santana.

 

He smiles, as he continues receiving love and support and sarcastic remarks from everyone.

 

There is one person missing, though. His boyfriend actually _is_ in New York, but he is not here with Kurt because he had to “tend to some family business in the city”. He expects dinner out later that day, at least, to compensate. One text message _right now_ would not be so bad, either.

 

“Sebastian,” he types. “Sebastian, Sebastian. Sebastian. *Pokes* I know you are busy, but I FREAKING GOT IN. SAY SOMETHING.”

 

“Congratulations,” says a smug, manly voice right by his ear.

 

“Oh my GOD,” jumps Kurt.

 

Sebastian is there, leaving a cup and a plate on his table. Everything is a blur for Kurt, who will not remember how he managed to stand up and tackle Sebastian in a hug. Anyhow, he does not let go.

 

“Oh my god,” he repeats.

 

He wishes he had the mental strength not to cry on Sebastian’s shoulder, but the thing is… he freaking got into freaking NYADA and he thought he would never do it and then he thought not one of his loved ones would be here to celebrate, because everyone probably thought he wouldn’t do it… and here is Sebastian, the person he loves and trusts the most in the world after his father, and… Two years ago he wouldn’t have done this, but now he is, and…

 

“I GOT IN.”

 

Kurt sobs. Sebastian separates their bodies just enough to kiss his forehead, then his lips.

 

“You did,” he whispers, pride in his voice.

 

 Then goes back to let Kurt hug him to his heart’s content.

 

“What’s that?” asks Kurt, as soon as he calms down, glancing at the table. He still does not let go.

 

“Ah, just some coffee and a congratulations-you-got-in-and-I-knew-it cake, for you.”

 

Kurt smiles, all watery and probably really not very attractive, but Sebastian smiles back.

 

“On the house?”

 

Sebastian grimaces a little.

 

“This is not my parents’, actually. They would never let workers slack like that,” he points at the only barista in the place, who is almost sleeping over the bar.

 

Kurt snorts.

 

“Too bad. It’s the nearest coffee shop from NYADA.”

 

“I know,” says Sebastian. “That’s why I looked for you here first.”

 

“Yeah, you’re brilliant and mean like that, making me believe you wouldn’t be here,” he says, rolling his eyes. Sebastian preens. “It seems I’ll be here at least once every other day for my coffee, so it’s nice to start getting familiar with it” he murmurs, finally reaching out for the cup Sebastian brought. “Too bad this time we’ve got to pay.”

 

“I always did pay, I told you!” he answers, indignantly. Then he goes silent, as Kurt sips.

 

Sebastian seems to ponder their last words for some seconds, then his face changes from “evil success” to “absolute cunning”.

 

“You know what? I suppose I can make this place my parents’. It doesn’t look well cared for, so the owners probably don’t even give a shit about it. We can make it better,” he looks alternatively at the tacky walls and the sleepy barista, as if already planning how to change them. “After all, they _are_ looking for some investments in New York City now that I’m here.”

 

“Bas!” Kut laughs, hiding his smile in Sebastian’s chest. “You cannot buy everything that comes in your way. Don’t be a spoiled brat.”

 

“I always am,” says Sebastian seriously, “when it comes to taking care of you.”

 

Kurt lets the glee overflow him, the feeling of _this is it_ that has been in his heart for some months now. But he has to have the last word, after such an emotional day.

 

“Sap.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, fellow kurtbastian shippers. I'm glad we're still going on and have some stories to share with you. Also, if anyone out there is willing to beta for me, I'd sent them cookies, I swear.


End file.
